Vehicles generally include one or more storage compartments configured for stowing cargo during vehicle travel. For example, passenger sedans often include a trunk compartment configured for storing luggage, packages, and the like. The trunk compartment is often separated from a passenger compartment of the vehicle, and is accessible via a decklid assembly that pivots between an open position and a closed position to respectively uncover and cover the trunk compartment. That is, an operator of the vehicle may manually pivot the decklid assembly away from the vehicle body to access the trunk compartment, and may manually pivot the decklid assembly toward the vehicle body until the decklid assembly latches to the vehicle body and thereby covers the trunk compartment.